


Brotherly Bond

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: My personal take on the Brotherly Bond between Danny and Joe
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	Brotherly Bond

**Author's Note:**

> My personal take on the Brotherly Bond between Danny and Joe

The Eighth anniversary of Joe Reagan's death.  
Danny's pov  
I have come to the cemetery very early today.I wanted the chance to talk to you without the family around.  
I still remember the day you were born, summer had just started and I was outside with Grandma Betty.

June 9,1977  
Betty's pov  
Daniel Reagan stop running your going to fall down,  
Little Danny's POV  
Sorry Grandma,but I was trying to catch my shadow  
Mary Reagan comes out of the house and into the garden.  
Mary's pov  
Mom,,is Danny behaving  
Betty's pov  
Of course my Danny-boy is behaving  
Mary stands up and her water breaks so they rush off to the hospital and five hours later Joseph Connor Reagan was born

May 07 1983  
Joe's pov  
Danny,, slow down I can't keep up with you  
Danny's pov  
Sorry Joe,, I'm in a hurry to get home and get my homework done  
Joe's pov  
After you finish your homework will you play with me?  
Danny's pov  
Of course I will.

August 19 ,1985 Jamie Reagan is born  
Joe's pov  
Danny, now that mom and dad have a new baby boy,, they don't need me anymore  
Danny's pov  
Oh Joey,,,mom and dad still love and need you.Your now a big brother and it's going to be your job to help look out for Jamie.

Dec 22,1991  
Danny meets Linda  
Danny's pov  
The blonde hair nurse is pretty  
Joe's pov  
Danny,, can you stop staring at my nurse and see if dad is here  
Danny's pov  
Sorry Joe  
Joe's pov  
Nurse can you please give my brother your number so he can go get my dad  
Danny lightly punches Joe on the arm

Sept, 12,1996  
Danny and Linda's wedding  
Joe's pov  
I have lost my big brother and I gained a new sister  
Danny's pov  
Oh Joey,, you will never lose me and today you helped me become a happily married man  
Joe's pov  
I helped you?  
Danny's pov  
Of course you helped me, your the one who got Linda to give me her number.  
May 05,2005  
Mary Reagan died  
Joe's pov  
I can't believe that mom passed away today,, Danny is coming over soon and I have to put on a brave face  
Danny's pov  
Joe,,it's okay to cry,, Linda can tell you that I have been crying all day  
May 25,2009  
Joe Reagan died  
Danny Reagan sits alone in his living room and cries

May 25,2016  
I will always love you Joey,,thank you for helping me get the family that I have.Rest easy Kiddo


End file.
